In general, a speed profile of a train is created on a desk by a designer based on an empirical rule, and accordingly, performance of the speed profile, such as an energy consumption amount and riding comfort, depends on the designer, and has not necessarily been optimized. Moreover, the speed profile is designed in off-line, and accordingly, in a case where an allowance time is shortened by a disruption to train services during service, and in a case where an acceleration/deceleration speed according to designed performance cannot be exerted because passengers are many, traveling that follows the speed profile has been impossible. A plurality of methods for solving such problems as described above and automatically creating an optimum speed profile are proposed.
There is proposed a method, in which, first, a speed profile that satisfies a target traveling time is created by a traveling simulator and upper limit speed setting means, and further, a speed profile that considers riding comfort and energy saving is created by notch switching parameter adjusting means (Patent Document 1).
Moreover, there is proposed a method, in which a speed profile of traveling between stations at a fastest speed is created by a simulator, is divided into a plurality of portions, and is added with a coasting section to the respective portions little by little, whereby a speed profile that satisfies a target traveling time is created (Patent Document 2).
It is known that, in a case where an inter-station traveling time is constant, a manner of traveling, in which an energy consumption amount of a train becomes minimum, generally takes a pattern changing in order of acceleration, constant speed, coasting and deceleration.